Not So Simple After All
by annafz1001
Summary: Ally Dawson was determined to expose Austin Moon after hearing from his ex that he cheated. She had it all planned out. It would be so simple. The only problem? She did not plan on falling for him along the way and now that she thought about it, maybe it's not so simple after all?


**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

"Ally Dawson?" Ally turned around to see a crying Cassidy staring at her with her hands folded.

"Cassidy? What's wrong?" Her eyes went wide when she felt Cassidy pull her into a hug, but she hugged back.

"Austin cheated on me!" She whispered. Ally pulled away.

"What? That no good douchebag cheated?!" The short brunette exclaimed. Cassidy shushed her though.

"No one knows! Be quiet!" Ally shook her head.

"Sorry. It's okay Cassidy, you deserve better."

"No I don't!" This caught Ally by surprise.

"But...he cheated."

"I know but I still love him." Ally winced hearing that.

"He doesn't deserve your love though!"

"I don't care! Ally you have to help me get him back." Ally's eyes went wide again.

"What?" She asked after a few seconds had passed.

"I want him back. H-he's the love of my-" Ally put her hands up, stopping her before she finished that sentence.

"How can you still-but-what?" Cassidy rolled her eyes, her tears gone like she never cried in the first place.

"He apologizes but I had to act like I didn't care but I actually do." Ally raised an eyebrow.

"O..kay."

"So will you help me?"

"How? I've never been around the guy, let alone actually talked to him." She shrugged.

"It's okay. Just act like you want to be friends with him, talk to him about me and help him decide to want to get back together with me." She smiled excitedly. "So, what do you say Dawson? Will you help me?"

Ally has never been so confused in her life. If a guy ever cheated on her, she'd drop him completely. Cheating is not a mistake, it's a choice was what she always told herself after her ex had cheated on her once 2 years ago. It took her a while to get over and she eventually did but hearing what Austin did to Cassidy who, strangely, never talked to her all throughout college until now made her angry.

So yeah, she despises cheaters. But seeing how sad she looked, even for a brief moment was enough to make her feel bad for her.

"I'll do it."

Cassidy clapped her hands. "Great! Remember though, NEVER mentioned the fact that I know the reason we broke up was because he cheated."

"Wait, he thinks you don't know?" Ally got mad again. Cassidy winced.

"No...please don't mess this up!" Ally sighed.

"Fine." She replied, earning a grin from her.

"Hi." Austin Moon looked up from his lunch to see a pretty brunette staring down at him.

"What's up?" He asked her, a small smile on his face. Huh. He doesn't look like the type to cheat.

He must be good at doing this messed up thing.

Ally forced a smile. "I'm Ally."

"I know?"

"...how?" The blonde laughed.

"We have all our classes together."

Oh shit.

"Oh. Right!" Ally forced a laugh and wanted to high five herself for making it sound real. "Mind if I sit? My best friend isn't here." She lied. Her curly haired best friend was here, she just didn't have lunch the same time as her. During lunch, Ally would go outside, lean on a tree and read her books or do her homework.

She's not really the social type but she doesn't mind.

"Go ahead." He replied, moving his stuff to the other side so she can put her tray in front of him. She did.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He went back to doing his work.

Great, now what? Ally thought to herself annoyed. She did want to be around a cheater. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"So, Austin." He looked up at her. "Whatcha working on?" He shrugged.

"Music homework." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're in music class too?"

"Wow, I'm starting to think if I'm actually alive or a ghost." He joked. She let out a laugh, and surprised herself immediately.

It was a genuine laugh.

Stop it Ally! He's a cheater! She reprimanded herself.

"Sorry. I'm not that social so I don't really know a lot of my classmates. I have heard of you though. You're popular, and seem to be a ladies man." She forced a smile again.

"Ladies man? Nah." He laughed. "I'm a single pringle!"

Yeah, a single pringle who is a douchebag who doesn't deserve love!

"Haha, me too!" Austin chuckled, and got back to his work. "I love music too. What kind of music do you listen to? Have any favorite artists?"

And just like that, both of them continued their conversation, and slowly began to get to know each other better. There was something Ally couldn't wrap her finger around though. She learned that Austin is living a double life. One side of him is being a sweet, funny, nice guy who has a strong passion for music just like she does. And he's also friendly so Ally is confused as to why he has that other side of him that is a awful cheater?

It just doesn't make sense!

She was determined to get to the bottom of this though.

It's as simple as that.

3 months later had passed. Ally had told no one about the plan with Cassidy but wanted to badly tell her best friend the entire time. Every time her and Cassidy met up, it'd be in secret, and she reminded her all the time about not mentioning the fact that she knew about the cheating and Ally wants to know why he can't know that. Maybe she's embarrassed? She would be too.

She also wouldn't be wanting to get back together with him. But hey? Who is she to judge right?

At one point, she started to notice that every time her and Austin were around each other, she automatically felt happy, which is not a good thing. She's supposed to hate him, but how can she when he's always nice to her? Why is she starting to feel things? Things that she's not supposed to feel!

He's a cheater for crying out loud!

One day after school, Ally couldn't take it and ran up to her best friend, and yelled everything out.

Well whispered. She can't afford getting caught by being heard. Once she was done, her best friend shook her head at her, making Ally wince.

"Ally Elizabeth Dawson, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Gahh, I don't know! Trish laughed.

"Girl, theres no way Austin cheated on her. If anything, how much you want to bet it was Cassidy who cheated?" Her best best friend challenged her. Ally gasped.

"No way! She came crying to me, asking me for my help!"

"Ally, it's called acting!" Ally shook her head.

"No. I know Austin cheated. And I will help Cassidy get him back because she loves him!" It hurt her saying that last part because she actually doesn't want them to get back together.

Stop it Ally! She mentally slapped herself.

"I've hung out with him before, he's actually a pretty cool guy."

"A guy can look cool, and still be an asshole!" Trish whistled.

"Look at you Dawson! Already cursing?" She smirked. Ally sighed.

"This whole mess even has me cursing!" Trish laughed but then turned serious.

"Look. I think you should talk to him."

"Why is that?"

"Are we just going to ignore those feelings you told me about every time you're around him?"

"Pfft. They're not actual feelings. I'm just...sick?"

"Yeah, okay." Trish mocked her. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him like that!"

"Ally, I've seen you guys talk before at school, and the sexual tension between you guys is so noticeable, anyone can see it." Ally's eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness, do they?! I don't want Cassidy to notice! She'll hate me!"

"Why do you care though? This girl has never talked to you through all high school! Until now as seniors."

"True..."

"Ally, talk to him. Austin is a good guy. Plus it's better to tell him now then later before he finds out and gets mad."

"Why should he get mad though if he cheated?"

"We don't really know that. You don't know anything about their relationship besides the accusation that he cheated from his ex who is also known to be a player, and you know that!" Ally sighed, and locked arms with her best friend, feeling defeated as they began to walk out of school together.

"I don't even know what to think anymore." She mumbled. Trish leaned her head on top of her best friends.

"It's okay, you'll figure it out." Ally smiled, feeling grateful for having a great best friend like her. She was about to invite her to hang out when someone poked her side, making her scream, and gaining looks from people. She turned around to see Austin dying of laughter.

"Austin! Really!" She laughed. Ever since she started hanging out with him, it was getting hard to fake everything. Being annoyed him, not wanting to be around him, and hating him. Things were not adding up with Cassidy's story. She never really had actual proof that he cheated. Just the accusation.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious!" He laughed again, earning a punch from her, and wincing. "Ow!"

"Pay back."

"You shouldn't have done that Dawson." Ally's eyes went wide when she felt herself softly being tackled to the ground, bursting with laughter when he started to tickle her.

"Austin p-please s-stop!" She squealed, laughing. Austin continued to tickle her and laugh.

"Not until you say the magic words."

"No!" He continued to tickle her. "F-fine! What!"

"Austin Moon is the sexiest man alive, and he's the best." He smirked.

"S-sorry, but my mom taught m-me not to lie!" She couldn't speak properly because of her laughter.

"Dawson." He warned.

"Fine! Austin M-moon is the sexiest m-man a-live! A-and he's t-the best! There! I said it!" She laughed. Austin grinned, and stopped. She punched his shoulder and sat up, about to argue with him when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this you love birds but I'm still here." Ally cleared her throat, and quickly stood up.

"Sorry Trish." She blushed, and Trish smirked.

"Sup blondie." She turned to him. Austin grinned.

"How's it going?"

"Well a little awkward."

"Why's that?"

"Third wheel here." She pointed to herself, making him blush. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Trish!"

"What?" She defended herself.

"So Ally," Austin cleared his throat. "What are you doing later?"

"Well I'm going to finish reading my book and then probably do homework." She grinned.

"Boring!" Austin and Trish said at the same time, and laughed, both of them earning a glare from the short brunette.

"No, you're going with me to the carnival that just opened." He told her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ever heard of the word please?"

"You made me go with you to that cloud watching club without saying please!" He defended himself.

"It was fun though!"

"We have different definitions of the word fun Dawson." Trish laughed, and nodded her head at Austin. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Fine I'll go." Austin grinned, and told her what time he was going to pick her up and left. But before he ran off, he quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ally's eyes went wide, and her face turned hot. She felt butterflies in her stomach, something she never felt when she dated Dallas 2 years ago, or her ex Elliot from camp.

This was a whole new feeling and she loved it.

"Oh my goodness what is happening to me." Ally groaned. Her best friend stood beside her and grinned.

"It's young love my good friend."

"Trish!"

She laughed.

"Are we there yet?" Ally whined. Austin laughed.

"Almost there." He replied smiling. She felt that same feeling again when she saw him smile and she hated it.

Well, not really she actually liked it.

But it was worth trying right?

On the way to the carnival, Ally figured out a plan. After school Cassidy had called her and told her it was time for her to talk her and their relationship to Austin, and slowly recommend for them to get back together. But Ally wanted to ask so badly why he cheated.

She couldn't though.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

This is going to be a long night.

"What's wrong?" She turned to see Austin look concerned. "We're almost here!"

"No it's not that. I'm just...stressed for this test I have coming up." She lied and was relieved he believed it.

"Don't worry. That's till next week. The weekend is finally here, and right now we're going to have fun!" She grinned at him, and nodded.

"Say no more Moon boy." He winked, making her blush. Once they got there, they headed off playing many games. Austin had tried winning her a cute stuffed panda but failed multiple times, making Ally laugh but her heart warmed as she saw him frown adorably.

"Man. This game is rigged!" He drowned again.

"Here, let me try." She tried and won the first time. She grinned and turned to see Austin with his mouth slightly open, surprised.

"I let you win. You're welcome." He shrugged playfully. She played along.

"Yeah? Oh wow! How can I possibly thank you?" He smirked, and pointed to his cheek. She tilted her head to the side. "What?" She asked. "There's nothing on your cheek." He rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Alls. You really are slow sometimes."

"Hey!" He rolled his eyes, and took her hand and led her to the Ferris wheel.

"This is going to be fun." He and Ally grinned at each other.

"You can say that again blondie."

"This is going to-"

"I was kidding!"

"I definitely knew that." She laughed. Once they were slowly reaching the top, Ally laid her head on his shoulder.

This is so wrong, she thought.

But feels so right too.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and frowned.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He whispered near her ear.

"You." She replied, looking down at her hands. He shifted.

"What?" She sat up and slightly smiled. He had a shy smile on his face and felt butterflies in her stomach again.

"Austin? She whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. She was about to ask him there. It's now or never. This is what Cassidy wanted.

She knew she could just drop this all but she felt bad for Cassidy. She really loves Austin and now matter how much convincing Trish sounded, it didn't completely convince Ally. That didn't mean it didn't hurt her though.

But her voice ended up getting caught in her throat when Austin leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers softly. She felt her face warm up.

She knew she should've pulled away, and told him to stop. But the minute she felt his lips on hers, there was no way she was actually going to do that. She smiled into the kiss, and gently caressed his cheek, making him smile now.

"You're so beautiful." He spoke against her lips, now caressing her cheek, and she wrapped her hand around his, trying to pull him closer as she kissed him.

The feeling they both felt was indescribable but they loved it. Every second of it. She started to pull away, noticing how his lips followed hers but she pressed her forehead against his, in need of air.

"Wow." He whispered.

Wow indeed.

The next day was a total blur at school. Ally avoided Cassidy's constant calls and messages. She's not in the mood for any of this.

She's tired, and already feeling guilty enough for what happened last Friday. She explained to Trish what had happened, and her best friend was so happy for her but was disappointed to hear that nothing happened afterwards. Ally was too.

Ally was heading to her last period in the empty hallway when she felt someone wrap a hand around her wrist and turn her around gently.

"Ally why have you been avoiding me?" She felt guilty again.

"I'm sorry Austin. It's just-"

"Was it because I kissed you? I'm sorry. I just-I just couldn't help myself you know?" He let out a breathy laugh, nervous. She slightly smiled, and nodded.

"I couldn't either."

"Really?" He was surprised. "I thought you were going to slap me or something." He nervously laughed again. "You know, when we first started talking, I thought you hated me or something." And cue the feeling of guilt again. "I couldn't figure it out why but then-"

"Austin look," she started. "What happened last Friday was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened okay?" He looked at her hurt which broke her heart.

"Why not?.."

"Because we can't be together."

"Why not Ally? We both know that we both feel the same way so I don't understand why-"

"Austin why did you cheat on Cassidy?" He froze.

She did it.

She got him.

He looked up at her, and she felt nervous when his eyes changed from soft to dark and angry.

"What did you just say?"

"Cassidy told me everything Austin. How you cheated on her. Do you know how hurt she is? She loved you! Actually no, she still loves you! H-how can you do this? Now I feel guilty for what I did and I wish I can take it back but- Austin?" He began to walk away from her, and she felt angry now. "Austin!" She followed him out of school even though school wasn't over yet.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He sounded even more angry.

"Why do you get to be angry? For being exposed?" He turned around and walked back to her, scaring her a bit when he towered over her.

"You don't know shit so don't jump to conclusions."

"I don't need to. I know you cheated."

"Where did you hear that from? Let me guess, Cassidy?" She slowly nodded. He scoffed. "Of course."

"Why did you do it?" She mumbled.

"You know," he started. "I would give you an answer if I actually did it. I would actually own to my mistake and not be a coward. But here's the thing." He stared at her, making her gulp. "I didn't cheat on her. She did."

All of sudden she just stood there frozen. A part of her felt like maybe Austin wasn't the bad guy. Maybe Cassidy was hiding something like Trish had told her before. If only she believed her best friend instead of someone else who didn't give her the time of day all throughout high school.

"But-"

"Save it." Austin snapped. "I don't have to explain myself to you." And with that, he walked away, leaving her alone as the bell rang and people began to walk out.

Maybe it wasn't as simple as she thought.

"Cassidy!" Ally yelled as she made her way to Cassidy who turned around to see her and her best friend walking up to her.

"What's up Ally-"

"Oh shut up! We know you lied!" Trish snapped. Cassidy gasped.

"About what?"

"Everything!" Ally snapped. "Austin never cheated on you, it was you who did that!"

"What? I never said that. Why would you-"

"Stop. Let me talk. You used and made me believe that Austin had cheated on you. You made me believe that you were so in love with him and was upset for what he supposedly did when it was always you. How can you do that?"

"You're acting like no one has ever lied before! I'm sure you have." She rolled her eyes. Ally shook her head.

"Besides that. H-how can you cheat on Austin? These 3 months that I've spent with him, I've gotten to know how wonderful of a person he is. He's nice, sweet, friendly, is always there for people and puts their needs before his. The longer I got to know him the more the pieces didn't fit together anymore. What you said no longer made sense because I couldn't believe that he was actually capable of hurting you like this. I regret not getting to know him sooner when I've known about him since middle school and chosen not to fall for him during our last year of high school." She looked down and shook her head feeling beyond disappointed.

"Ally." All 3 girls including the people who were listening to their conversation turned around to see Austin looking hurt yet surprised as well.

"Austin. I'm so sorry okay? Please forgive me." Ally felt tears form in her eyes.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Her eyes went wide.

"When did you- how did you-"

"Do you Ally?" She sighed, and couldn't help but smile and nod. She couldn't help but feel happy when she saw his lips slightly turn into a smile when she felt someone roughly grab her and turn her around.

"What the hell Dawson! You were supposed to be a bitch to him, not fall for him!"

"I don't care what you have to say! You can't judge me when I've never cheated on someone before. And if I remember, you two have been broken up for 3 months, like you told me so no one did any actually cheating except you!"

"3 months? Cassidy and I have broken up for 5 months, almost 6." Ally's eyes went wide. Cassidy's face turned red.

"What? You lied about that too?" Trish said behind Ally. "Wow you are one crazy female."

"Yeah!" Some people said in the back ground.

"Shut up!" Cassidy yelled. "This was not supposed to happen! Austin and I are supposed to be together, not you two!" She yelled. Ally cringed. "Austin I'm sorry okay? I tried getting you to forgive me many times actually but you wouldn't pay attention and I found out why."

"Cassidy-" she interrupted him.

"It was because I had heard from one of your stupid guy friends that you were interested in Dawson and wanted to get to know her better! How can you do that? We had just broken up!" Austin raised his eyes brows and walked up next to Ally.

"Oh, I'm sorry for wanting to move on and not wanting to waste my time having feelings for someone who cheated on me. Can you please forgive me?" Austin snapped. Her eyes went wide. "We're not together anymore Cassidy. You can't tell me what to do. I don't want anything to do with you so just leave me alone. You've done enough damage, just let me move on!" He yelled.

"Screw you!" She yelled and stomped away. People immediately began to walk around the hallways, already talking about what had just happened. Ally saw Austin was about to walk away when she softly wrapped her hand around his wrist and he turned around.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, afraid that he'll run off if she said the wrong thing.

"Ally, I just...Maybe we should head our separate ways. I think...I think it's for the best." He looked into her eyes sadly, and she felt tears form into hers.

I don't blame him for saying this though. I really did hurt him, she thought.

So she let his wrist go.

"Okay." She whispered.

And just like that, he was gone. Ally had turned around and ran up to Trish to hug her, finally letting her tears fall. She didn't care if people saw them when they had already seen a whole other show. Trish hugged her tight.

"It's okay Ally. Everything will be okay, trust me on this one." She spoke softly. Ally continued to cry.

She wished that were true.

3 weeks passed, and everything went back to normal.

Well, almost everything. The guilt still gets to her every time she sees Austin in the hallway or in class. She's tried to move on from him but she can't seem to do it. It was Friday after school and she reached for her locker and was about to open when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and felt shocked to see Austin standing there, his hands in his pocket.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Can we talk?"

"Y-Yeah." She mentally slapped herself for being so nervous. How can she not though after not talking to him for almost a month? They started walking out of school together silently.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked looking up at him. He looked down.

"Us." He mumbled.

"W-what about-"

"I can't do it. I tried moving on from you Ally. I really did." He looked at her this time. She didn't break the eye contact.

"I don't blame you for trying. I would try to."

"I couldn't do it though. It's like I'm wrapped around your finger now and I hate it."

"You don't have to though. We can do something about this." She tried. He scoffed.

"How can I trust you after what you did? Why couldn't you just be honest with me from the start?"

"I know I messed up badly and I'm really sorry about that okay? I really do regret it and hurting you hurt me just as much. I-I really care about you and I hope you know that. I don't, I just..the way she looked so broken had me fully convinced that you did do it. I should've talked to you about it though. I'm sorry." He looked down.

"I heard what you said to Cassidy earlier about me. Did you mean it?" He looked up at her again and she held her confidence high because she wanted him to see how sure she was.

"I meant every single word." He smiled. They continued walking and somehow ended up at the beach but she didn't mind. She slowly felt his hand reach hers and she intertwined them together.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." Her heart warmed.

"Oh really?" She challenged. He nodded.

"Yeah. With your consent of course." She laughed and leaned up to gently press her forehead against his.

"You always will." They both grinned at each other, and he closed the distance between them.

Their second kiss felt just as better as their first one and she's sure the third will be even better, and then the fourth and then fifth and so on. She accepts that she has deeply fallen for this man, and she's never been happier. She sighs softly into the kiss and pulls him closer, and he depend the kiss.

"I'm so in love with you." He spoke against her lips. She grinned.

"I'm so in love with you too." She broke apart and rest her forehead against his. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"Who said I ever did?" She laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. He grinned and pressed one to her forehead, making her grin this time.

Yeah, she can definitely get used to this.


End file.
